Taking Up Trouble
by AlphaWolf755
Summary: When Revak is raised by the Thalmor, what will happen when Alduin appears and he begins his adventures? What will happen when he runs into the other Dovahkiin, who sides with Ulfric? And what will happen when Revak's travels lead him to more than just his past, but possibly his own destined future? *I don't own anything from the Elder Scrolls Series : Rated M for later chapters.*


Skyrim was beautiful, there was no denying that. I just wish things didn't end like they had. The most I could remember from any part of my childhood from when I was born to when I was five; when the..._incident _happened. My family which included my father, Eren, my mother, Jytia and me Revaksivaasrii. My father found the name while exploring a small dungeon with his friends when they were drunk and he thought it was perfect for his little unnamed, baby boy at home. My parents together decided that instead of constantly calling me by the long name, they just had everyone call me Revak. We had a small cabin, just on the mountains near Largashbur, which was in turn a small stronghold of Orcs. According to my father's journal, they were rather unpleasant, but his mind was quickly changed about them when they protected me from a bear when I had wandered away one day.

That was the only thing I had left from my family, the journal. Supposedly, passed down from my ancestors, it was a magical journal that filled itself out, as if my mind was subconsiously writing the events of the day. The incident occured when I was six, that left me with nothing but the journal and no family, was my father's occupation was a little demanding so it was no surprise when he had to start going away for long periods of time on a ship with his work. So what would cause him to feel unfaithful, I didn't know until I read the journal, filled with my ancestor's and even my father's deepest secrets and daily life. Some filfthy wench in Riften, named Haelga slept with him, practicing her Dibellian arts or whatever when they were stopped in town. And well after that, my mother found the journal that he had left behind by accident, and since the magic in the journal filled itself out. Well, long story short, the Dark Brotherhood made even shorter work of him and as payment...my mother's life. I was of course, sent away to Honorhall Orphanage, until I was adopted by Elewen, who was the Thalmor's First Emissary. She believed a Nord child growing up with Thalmor influences might help the struggling kingdom. Like some sort of symbol or something.

When she officially became my guardian, I was moved all the way across Skyrim, into the Thalmor Embassy where my schooling began. I was trained in everything magic from the simplest Restoration spell, to the most complex Alteration incantation. I also spent a great deal of time dealing with the arts of enchanting, scroll-writing, and alchemy, which Elewen thought were small goals but necessary all the same. It wasn't until one of my private tutors asked me to pronouce something in Dragon Tongue, when I rocketed out my first Shout. Then, all new training began, a Greybeard missionarie who traveled around Tameriel looking for talent, would stay with me for weeks learning new words and practicing my powers.

A Thalmor Justiciar also suggested when I was eight that I should learn some forms of weaponry and such. Which led to many hard years of archery and one-handed training. My more stealth-like skills including sneaking, since I did much of it when I wanted to escape my room after curfew. Also, pickpocketing and lockpicking, due to my habits of getting ahold of things I shouldn't and my practices of wearing quiet, lighter armors and talking my way out of trouble. I certainly knew quite a bit, but this was all put behind me when Elewen brought up the fact of me marrying some day. Finding no one suitable to her liking of Altmer, she decided on a member of the House Telvanni, in Morrowind. Her name is Brelyna Maryon, whom I've only seen a few times in person. Which was when her family visited the Embassy for parties, but I kept in contact through letters.

I had a bright future ahead of me, all that was needed was something to set it off, to get me started. My soon adventures and tassles with another so-called Dragonborn would certainly do the trick.


End file.
